


Chasing the Dragon

by monkguy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Overwatch Recall, Post-Overwatch Recall, Reunions, reflections on blackwatch by mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkguy/pseuds/monkguy
Summary: “Well,” He grinned, lips parted in a lopsided chuckle, “I’ll be damned. Shimada.”Genji clicked his tongue judgmentally. “Please.”“Genji.” McCree corrected. “It’s good to see ya, darlin’.”
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Chasing the Dragon

“Mcree!”   
The voice was mechanical, the accent familiar. Though, when Jesse Mcree swiveled to look towards the call, the sleek body of metal walking swiftly towards him was one he’d never seen before; the purr of machinery behind the rasp of this man’s voice was all too recognizable. 

“Well,” He grinned, lips parted in a lopsided chuckle, “I’ll be damned. Shimada.” 

Genji clicked his tongue judgmentally. “Please.” 

“Genji.” McCree corrected. “It’s good to see ya, darlin’.” 

“You have grown old.” The sound of Genji’s voice took on a slight chirp as he spoke, tilting his head impishly. “And fat.” 

McCree raised his eyebrows before letting his face relax into a laugh. The new faceplate covered Genji’s face entirely, but the chirp of his prosthetic vocal cords had once been held too dear to be easily forgotten by McCree. Genji was amused. 

“Christ! First time he’s seen me in seven years and firs’ thing he does is call me old an’ fat!” 

“I think you have gotten uglier too.” Genji added.

“Uglier too.” McCree agreed. “You look - eh- different, sweetheart. Almost didn’t recognize ya.” He hoped that was alright to point out - Genji’d changed his model substantially since McCree’s last meeting with him. 

“As do you.” Genji replied, extending his arm in a “give me” gesture. “Let me see your arm.” 

So he’d noticed. McCree thought it looked normal enough when he held it by his side, but he’d forgotten how quick on the uptake Genji was. His cybernetic graft wasn’t exactly new, but the shine of his metal sure stuck out like a sore thumb against his grimy-ass appearance. 

“Arm?” He asked jokingly. “Which one?” 

“I do not remember the touch of a tinman.” Genji replied as McCree held up his prosthetic arm to be held. Genji’s fingertips ran over the artificial palm as he examined the arm, his face focused down as he traced lines on it where McCree thought the lines of his palm must’ve once been. “Did it hurt?” 

“Like hell.” McCree said. “But I thought ‘bout you the whole time I bled out, y’know.” 

Genji laughed, the same short, barking, “Hah!” McCree had chased for so long. “How did it happen?” He asked, looking up quizzically. 

“Gettin’ a bit personal for a guy whose face I ain’t seen in years.” McCree turned his hand over in Genji’s grasp. “If yer gonna hold my hand, at least take the faceplate off when you talk’ta me.” 

Genji dropped McCree’s hand. 

“I am....graying.” 

“Graying?! Aw hell, c’mon now, we ain’t that old yet. Lemme see you.” 

Genji paused, shifting his body uncomfortably, but nonetheless reaching up to press his face, lifting the plate. “I do not… take it off as much anymore, McCree. It started to eh- you know. Bother people.” 

“Ain’t nothin’ I haven’t seen before.” 

Genji lifted off the plate completely, shaking hair out of his face, looking up at McCree with that slight smirk of his. His hair was shorter than McCree remembered, but stray, jet-black strands still fell into his face in the same charming way they always had. His synthetic metal-and-fiber jaw, the half of his nose covered in synthetic skin, the placement of his erratic scars all the same, nostalgic, handsome face that McCree had been desperate to remember for the past seven years. 

But it was in Genji’s steely grey eyes, the same glint of a challenge lurking somewhere in his pupils, that McCree was catapulted back into the nights he’d spent tearing wire from flesh- and the nights he’d spent forcing flesh to metal. He felt the bile rising in his throat as he smiled crookedly at Genji, suddenly acutely aware that the man standing before him wasn’t an old partner he’d been reunited with, but the thing - the force- he’d spent the last near-decade trying to forget. 

Genji’s eyes bore through him coolly, rid of the red glint embedded in McCree’s mind, but still swirling with the same infuriating, unrecognizable dragon of emotion he wasn’t able to resist chasing. 

“It is nice to see you too, Jesse.”

**Author's Note:**

> omg i hate what ao3 does to my spacing i have all these artistic spaces and line breaks smh just imagine it in your head


End file.
